Love: Life and Death
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A dark Yugi and Mai fanfic. This is a fanfic I felt like writing for some reason. It shows that love can bring forth life, and also cause tragic death. Dedicated to all of my loyal fans and reviewers! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.
1. Love and Death

Love- Life and Death

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry if this seems a bit dark folks, but I just had this idea popping into my head. It made me think that love can grant both life… and also cause tragic death. Just hear me out, please. This is not a songfic or anything else I may have created. Just something I felt I needed to write. Enjoy.)

A lone red car drove onto the lonely street of Domino City, on Hunter's Street to be more precise. The time was 10:30 p.m., a late hour to many. The driver was 21 year-old Yugi Moto, hard worker and owner of his own store _Duel Monster's Card Shop_. He had just finished shopping for some presents for his beautiful wife, Mai Moto.

"Ahh! Today is our three-year anniversary, of the day we got married.", the happy young adult told himself. He then remembered on when this all happened.

{Four years ago, Yugi and Yami defeated Marik and sent her and Joey's soul free from the Shadow Realm. Mai was very grateful towards Yugi for setting her free, and both warmed up to each other right there and then. Yami gained possession of his new body, and he and Téa hit it off pretty well.

A year after dating and also getting to know each other better, Yugi proposed to Mai. She accepted, and the two were soon wed. Yugi never felt so much happiness in his life; he had a woman who cared for him as much he did for her, and also his friends approved of it.}

All this time, he showed his love and care to Mai nearly 24/7. He brought her flowers, paid her a lot of compliments, and also put aside work just so he could take her somewhere she liked. Mai's happiness and love was all that Yugi wanted in the whole world.

The others lives had improved too; Yami to Téa, Duke to Miho, Tristen to Serenity, Ishizu to Seto, Mokuba dating Rebecca, and also Bakura engaged to a lovely redhead named Tessa. Joey had remained alone, strange enough. They all kept in contact with one another, and their friendship seemed to be strong.

Yugi and Mai also had a child, a lovely little girl, two years ago. Her name was Anastasia, and the little one was a very sweet and innocent lady whom Yugi adored so much. Practically spoiled her, which was natural for fathers.

He soon arrived home, in one of the little suburbs in Domino City on the east side. He parked the car, exited the vehicle, and opened the side doors to take out all of the presents he had bought for Mai. He saw that Joey's car was there, an orange Lexus, and assumed that he was here to talk to Mai about old times.

"I hope she likes the presents I got.", he told himself. He quietly went to the front door and was about to unlock it, when he saw that it was open slightly. A very foreboding feeling overcame the young lad, something very wrong creeping into his senses and bones.

'That's odd. Why is the door unlocked and open?', he thought. He gently and quietly pushed the door open, and set the presents down on a nearby couch. However, he kept a bouquet of roses in his hand. They were Mai's favorite flowers after all.

He did not hear anything, and the house seemed to be totally dark. Only upstairs were the dim lights on.

"Why do I have this bad feeling inside of me?", he asked himself as he went upstairs. When he arrived at the top, he saw his little girl's door room slightly opened. He peeked in, and let out a small sigh and smile as he saw Anastasia snuggled onto her comforter.

He quietly closed the door, when a peculiar sound caught his ear. It was coming from across the hall… from his room. He curiously and slowly approached the area, where he and Mai slept together in.

'There's that feeling again! The more closer I get to that door, the more I feel something bad is going to happen!', he thought.

As he got closer, the sounds got louder. They were two voices in there; one of them sounded like Mai, and she was moaning something awful. However, her moans were that of pleasure, not pain. The other voice… he knew too well.

'N-No! I-It couldn't be!', he told himself desperately. However, when he flung open the door, what he saw made his frantic-beating heart stop dead. The beautiful, blooming flowers he had in his hands… dropped to the carpeted floor.

Mai was partly under the covers, giggling and also cooing at someone. But, when she saw her husband enter the room, she shrieked in fear and pulled up the covers to hide her upper torso. The blankets were then torn off the other figure, which happened to be… Joey Wheeler.

"Mai! What's going-?", Joey exclaimed when he saw what Mai saw too. Right in front of them was a very shocked, very hurt man. His violet eyes were wide as ever, the emotion shock and hurt reflecting in them clearly.

Mai's face showed pure shock, her eyes wide and afraid. Her hand covered her mouth in shock as well, a bit of shame in it as well for what she had done. Joey's eyes were also wide with fear and shock too. He backed up against the bed's headboard, but Mai did not move at all.

"M-Mai! P-Please tell me that…", Yugi was saying, but he stopped to see that it was true. His wife and best friend… were making love to one another, and right on their anniversary. Plus, in the middle of his own bed, with whom he made love to his wife each night. And with their child a mere 10ft. across from them!

"Y-Yugi! Oh, dear God, no!", the shocked blonde whispered. Her mind was now racing, trying desperately on how to explain this to her husband.

Yugi's head then looked down, a few silver teardrops falling to soak the carpet. He trembled violently, and his bangs did a good job of obscuring his eyes. He asked, "W-When did t-t-this happen? And, for h-how long?".

Mai felt tears flowing freely down her cheeks, but she paid no heed to it. She answered brokenly, "F-For about s-six months now.".

Yugi's hands clenched into fists tightly as she continued, "J-Joey was all alone, he had no one to turn to… no one to love. S-So, he came to me. We talked, spent some time together, and it just evolved into one big m-mess.".

Yugi then whispered bitterly, "W-Why?".

Joey spoke up, "Yugi, believe me, buddy! I didn't-!". Before he could even continued, Yugi raised his head and just glared hard at Joey. He, nor Mai, had ever seen him this angry. That shut Joseph up quick.

"Yugi, please! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please!", Mai exclaimed out, half-hysterical and also giving off great, gulping sobs. She really didn't want to lose her husband.

Yugi just stood there, trembling in anger and hurt. "Was I not good enough for you, Mai? Was there something I did wrong to make you go to him?", he asked in a bitter, hollow voice.

Mai was no struck dumb, wondering on why Yugi would ever think of such a thing. Then, something hit her. She saw the flowers on the floor by his feet, and she quickly remembered that it was their anniversary.

"Oh, dear God! Please, please! This isn't happening!", she whispered to herself. She had just committed adultery, and in the very worse possible way.

Joey felt bad as she did; he betrayed his best friend's trust, slept with the woman he loved, and was caught in the act on their anniversary. He felt lower then slime, wanting right now to sink into the carpet floor.

Yugi shed a few more tears before saying, "Well, if this is what you want…". He then bolted out of the room, flying back down the stairs fast.

Mai called out to him, screaming for him to stop. She quickly put on a purple robe, and dashed out there after him. Joey would have followed, but he had no clothes on. They were scattered all over the entire room.

"Yugi! Wait! Please, stop! Please!", she screamed out after him. Yugi was now outside, dashing into his car. He ignored Mai's pleas, too much in pain and angry to listen. He got in, slammed the car door shut, revved up the engine, and took off from the driveway.

Mai was outside now, screaming and pleading to Yugi to stop and listen to her. When the car peeled out of there fast, she sunk to her knees on the grass in the lawn. It slowly started to drizzle now, as if the heavens themselves were slowly grieving on what had just transpired. She had her face buried in the green grass, moaning and crying for all she was worth. She had lost something precious… something special.

Joey had gotten his clothes back on, but when he went outside in the hallway, he came face-to-face with a sleeping Anastasia. She rubbed her eyes cutely and asked innocently, "Why all noise? Where Daddy?".

Joey really felt bad now. He now felt that he drove her father away, and it was all his fault. He didn't know what to say to the child, except slip past her and go downstairs. 'I have no right to comfort Mai, but I have to try.', he told himself. The sight before him, when he stepped outside, was more then he could bare to see.

Mai still was in that position on the lawn, not caring that the drizzle was steadily growing into a downpour. She was still sobbing and crying loudly, the rain mixing in with her own tears. She soon felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up, even though her vision was blurred from all the crying she had done, she saw that it was Joey.

She growled loudly, and smacked his hand off of her shoulder harshly. "Get away from me!", she screamed loudly. Joey flinched and stepped back some, but still remained near her. Mai started to cry once again, a bit harder this time. However, Joey took the initiative and dragged her back inside. She was kicking, screaming, and thrashing to escape his grip.

"Let me go! Let me go, now!", she shrieked as she struggled. Joey put her back inside, closed the door, and was about to talk to Mai when she fled back upstairs. Joey was about to follow, but soon realized he had no right to even speak to her now. He had done a hideous crime, and now needed to see on what could be done to repair the damage.

'I need to leave. I'm no longer welcome here.', he told himself as he went back outside. He got into his car, turned it on, and drove back to his bachelor pad.

Mai was on her bed, sobbing like a little child who had just lost her favorite toy. "Why?! Why?! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID!!!", she screamed to herself as she started to punch away at the pillows. She had forsaken what she had; a good, devoted husband, a well-meaningful life… for a few quick screws with Joey.

She soon heard the door open slightly, and in came her treasure. Anastasia yawned sleepily and asked, "Mommy, why you cry? Where Daddy?".

Mai shook even more, disturbed to the core on how she was going to explain this to her little daughter. She admired and loved her father greatly, and would be devastated to know that it was she that drove him away. She beckoned her little jewel to come forth, needing a hug. She did so, and Mai embraced her little girl tightly.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart! I'm so very sorry!", she whispered to her daughter as she tightened her hug slightly, tears coming in torrents. Anastasia did not know why her mother was so upset, or apologizing, but decided to comfort her mother as best she could. She hugged back as tight as she possibly could.

At the edge of a cliff in Domino City Forest

A lone red car was parked at the edge of a steep cliff, the driver outside and sitting on top of the hood. Yugi was now at the very place where he used to take Mai on, on dates before they got married.

{Yugi was sitting on a larger boulder with Mai, both hand-in-hand and watching the stars and moon in the deep-violet sky. Both of them loved to come here, to see the ocean and also the entire lot of Domino City. It was like the city was spread out at their feet.

"Mai, I really hope that you and I stay together. Even if we can't, all I care about is your happiness.", he told his girlfriend truthfully.

Mai giggled and smirked. She replied, "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm planning to stick by your side to the end, just like you did for me and Joey back at Battle City.".

He smiled, feeling happy and also confident for the first time outside of the dueling arena. He sighed, and leaned his head on Mai's shoulder. Mai did the same thing, but her chin rested atop his head.

"I won't ever hurt you, Yugi.", she whispered to him.}

Now, he was back in the present. He sighed heavily, now realizing that Mai lied to him. All this time, she went behind his back to 'comfort' his best friend. His heart was full of pain, as he replayed on seeing the terrible event in his own home. Slowly, he looked down and looked at the wedding band that was on his right hand.

He took it off, studying it some before carefully placing it on the driver seat inside his car. "If being with Joey makes you happy, Mai…", he stated softly before reaching into the dashboard and pulling out a little pocketknife. He took out the small blade, studying it carefully. Yugi then looked back out towards the ocean, for one last time.

Raising the silver blade high in the air, he declared coldly, "Remember Mai, I'm doing this so you could be happy.". He plunged the blade into his heart deeply, death instantaneous. He slumped to the ground, his life force flowing from him like a river. It seeped  down the cliff, where it fell into the ocean below.

Two days later

It was 12:45 p.m., and policemen scoured the area around Domino City. A search had begun for Yugi, when he did not return back to his home in the morning yesterday. Mai was distraught big time, a sinking feeling in her heart when Yugi did not return home. 'Please, Yugi. Please be alright… and forgive me.', she pleaded to herself.

She took Anastasia to and from school, the little one obviously a little confused and scared on why her father was not around the house. She asked on where he was, but Mai told her she didn't know, either.

Mai was now sitting inside the living room, wondering on how she was going to fix this. "I gained nothing, and now… I feel as if I lost everything. All because of my stupid mistake.", she told herself. She took a picture from a table stand, and it was the picture of her and Yugi on their wedding day. Her hand slowly and carefully glided over the photo, tears threating to come forth.

The telephone ringing brought her back to reality, and she answered it. "Hello, Moto residence. This is Mai, speaking.", she said. A male voice from the other end answered, "Mrs. Moto, Lieutenant Carmen here. We've… we've found your husband.".

Mai shot up quickly and exclaimed, "Where is he?! Where?!". Carmen was silent for a moment before answering, "He's at… Domino City Forest. You better come and take a look yourself.".

Mai was puzzled for a moment, asking herself, 'Why would he be at Domino-?'. It the hit her that was the place where he took her on dates. She said, "Thanks! I'll be right there!". Hanging up the phone, she grabbed her coat from the rack near the doorway and headed out.

At the cliff area

Mai parked her blue sports car by some police cars, the police already sealing off the scene. She ducked past the yellow restriction tape, and found her husband's car parked at the edge of the cliff. Two tall, male officers were talking to one another near the vehicle.

"Excuse me.", she called out softly as she walked to them. They turned around, and immediately put on sober, very sad faces. She was slightly scared on why they looked like that. "Which one of you is Lt. Carman?", she asked.

The tall, blonde policeman slowly approached her and answered, "I am, Mrs. Moto.". Mai then asked, "Please, where is my husband?". He looked very distraught at first, and that made Mai's heart race. He then pulled something out from his pocket, saying, "We've found it here fifteen minutes ago, ma'am. This was found on the driver's seat.".

He then opened up his closed fist, and revealed a golden ring. Mai gasped in shock, for it was Yugi's wedding band. Tears started to come forth, as she slowly reached for the golden trinket. "B-But, where's Yugi?", she asked fearfully. Carmen shook his head sadly, and motioned for her to follow.

Mai did follow the officer, and when they passed the car to the other side, what she saw made her heart stop and her blood turn ice-cold. On the ground was a body, covered in a white sheet. It meant only one thing…

"No… no! No, please God, don't let be true.", she whispered fearfully as she kneeled down to the sheet. Tentatively, slowly, she pulled back the sheet that showed the head. It revealed to be… the head of one dead Yugi Moto.

Mai started to tremble badly, then she started to sob loudly. She wrapped her arms around Yugi's head, holding him for all she was worth. She bawled like a baby, saying over and over again, "Please, God no! No, this can't be happening!". She prayed to the heavens that this was merely a dream, a bad one on which she would wake up soon.

"We've found a small knife in his hand when we found him, Mrs. Moto. It seems… he stabbed himself through the heart.", Carmen told her softly. It was really a trying time for the woman, as she paid little attention and just continued to cry. The officer just shook his head, as he turned to look out at the ocean.

"Sir, why do you think he killed himself?", his subordinate asked. Carmen sighed and answered, "For the same reason he lived, Kepler. Love.". The rookie officer was confused by this, but not Carmen. He said to no one in particular, "He lived by love, and he died by it.".

(Author's Notes: Well, this was it. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit dark, but that is what went through my mind after reading a particular fanfic. Now, here are the questions:

1.) How do you think the others will handle the news, once they get wind of it?

2.) How do you think Anastasia will feel towards her mom and Joey when she find out?

3.) You feel pity for Yugi, for him seeing what he saw and his actions?

4.) How do you judge Mai, on her actions throughout the entire scene? What would you say or do to her?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.)


	2. Life Reborn

Life Reborn

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Sorry if it's been so long since I posted anything up here. Since is being a pain, all fanfics involving Yu-Gi-Oh is being sent to the two links that are in my profile.

Yugi: DJ decided to finish this one here, to have a sense of closure. This fanfic is one of the darkest he has ever made, and he wants to bring it to an end.

Darien: So, everyone. We hope you enjoy this little epilogue here.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Mai Moto was on her bed, bawling like a baby and also covering her head with a large pillow. Twenty minutes earlier, she had just witnessed her husband dead on the ground. During that time, she also spoke with the officers and told them everything that had happened two nights ago. After the soul-heart shredding talk, she drove back home in tears. Upon arrival, she literally ran back upstairs and just sobbed her heart and soul out on the large comforter.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!", she sobbed over and over again into the sheets.

She took the pillow off of her head, and when she gazed up, she saw a picture on the nightstand next to the bed. It was a picture of her and Yugi on their honeymoon in the United States, in a place called San Antonio, Texas. Both of them were grinning big time, standing in front of a monument called the Alamo and winking at the camera.

Mai took the picture off of the stand carefully and started to gaze at the pic of Yugi. She brushed a hand over his face, and was now holding the picture close to her heart.

All of a sudden, something entered inside her head. 'W-What about the others?!', she thought. That single thought then triggered images that flashed through her mind, and each of them was a nasty scenario.

{The first image was of Yugi's funeral, seeing her beloved husband in a casket and everyone wondering on what had happened. Standing over her husband, she nearly lost it. Mai cupped his face, tears streaming down like a waterfall. She whispered into his cold ear, "I'm so sorry, Yugi! Please, forgive me!".

The next scenario was much worse. During the funeral, everyone approached her and asked numerous questions on why Yugi had died. When she told them the truth, they immediately lashed out a torrent of verbal assaults on her.

"How could you do that, Mai?! How could you?!", Téa exclaimed with hot tears of anger coming forth.

"You actually had an affair with Joey, after all that Yugi has done for you?!", Tristen shouted out in the same manner.

Yami glared at her coldly and stated, "Mai Valentine Moto, you are a total fool for doing this to my hikari. I should send you and Joey to a place far worse then the Shadow Realm for what you did to Yugi.".

After the verbal attack, they left her without so much as looking back, disgusted by her very presence.

The last scenario was something unbearable, a fate worse then death. She saw her daughter, her own little Anastasia, crying badly with her back turned to her. When she reached out for her, she violently slapped her hand away and turned to face her mother.

Her violet eyes blazed with fury and hate, which caused Mai to recoil back. Anastasia cried out in anger, "I hate you!! I hate you!! You let Daddy kill himself!!".

The very words stabbed Mai right through her very soul and heart, especially coming from her own flesh and blood. Crying more in sadness and anger, Anastasia fled away as Mai tried to reach for her.

Soon, she was surrounded in darkness. Her little girl's words echoed loud and clear through the area, Mai sinking to her knees and having her hands over her ears to block the sound. It was in vain, as the yelling just got louder and louder. It lasted for a few minutes, until she let out a scream of misery and pain.}

Mai came back to reality, and really feared on what she saw in her thoughts. She could handle the verbal assaults from the others, but hearing her little jewel saying she hated her… it was just too much to bear.

"W-What am I going to do?", she whispered to herself.

Seeing little other options, she decided to lie to the others on how Yugi died. She would tell them that a prowler was in the woods at the time, and he killed Yugi. It would be sufficient enough.

"At least Anastasia wouldn't hate me.", she reasoned to herself. Her little treasure was all she had left, and she was not going to lose her no matter what.

Looking back at the clock, she saw that it was 1:25 p.m. It would be about 2 hours until Anastasia would be let out of school. Exhausted, physically and emotionally, she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

Dreamworld

Mai was walking in a very dark, very cold place. Darkness enshrouded all, no light anywhere. An icy blast of wind kicked up, sending shivers up her spine. The place reminded her of her vision earlier, only more ominous. She rubbed her shoulders to try and keep warm, but it was in vain.

"W-Where am I?", she asked herself. Her voice sent out an echo, which sounded off everywhere.

All of a sudden, the area started to change. The blackness underneath her started to take form, and it was solid brown earth. The darkness around her started to change into a forest setting, and the blackness above turned into a starry night with a crescent moon.

"What just happened?!", she exclaimed in wonder. A quiet noise behind her made her turn around, and the sight before her made Mai gasp in shock.

Yugi's car was parked near the ridge of the forest which was a cliff overlooking the ocean. The young man was out, standing near the car door. Mai started to breathe rapidly, her heart following in tune as she saw her husband alive again. She slowly approached him, her left hand slowly reaching out for her love while the right was trying to steady her thundering heart.

"Y-Yugi?", she breathed out, hoping to God above that this was real.

It seemed he didn't hear her, for he made no sign of turning around and facing her. She heard him mumble something, but she couldn't make it out. Soon, Yugi reached into the car and pulled something out. What she saw shocked and scared her to the core. It was a pocketknife, the silver blade gleaming in the moonlight.

'No…', the wife of Yugi whispered in horror. She heard Yugi saying, "Remember, Mai. I'm doing this so you could be happy". She was then pondering on what he meant by that.

"Why would he think…", she started to say, when the answer hit her full force. He was doing it because he assumed that with him gone, she and Joey could be together with no interference!

"YUGI, NO!!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. She lunged at him, a futile effort to prevent him from taking his life. She saw herself go through Yugi like a ghost, and when she landed on the ground, she turned back to see him plunge the blade deep into his heart.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!", she shrieked out to the heavens above.

When Yugi plummeted to the soft earth, the astral form of Mai rushed to his side. Even though her hands went right through her husband, she tried to wake him up by any means necessary.

"Yugi, wake up!! Please, don't die on me! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!", she screamed at him, half-hystical from shock and grief. As his eyes slowly closed, Mai's own eyes were just swelling up with tears.

"Please, Yugi! Don't go! I'm so sorry I hurt you! But, I don't love Joey! I love you!! Please, don't leave me alone!", she pleaded to him.

Alas, he could not see or hear her. When his eyes closed, it was for the last time. His heart stopped beating, and his blood flowed down the cliff side like a river. Mai's heart was now thundering loudly, almost like it was straining to burst out. She backed away from her dead husband, shaking her head slowly in denial.

"No… no… NOOOOO!!!", she screamed out loud for all to hear.

She sank to her knees once more, this time beside her ex-husband. She cried loud and hard, burying her face in her hands. After a few moments, something strange happened. Mai felt a warm, soft touch on her shoulder. She turned around to see that the person standing before her was… Yugi.

It was strange for Mai, to see her husband floating in front of her and also to see his other self lying dead next to her on the ground. Mai immediately saw that the Yugi standing before her was transparent, and seemed to give off a very glowing golden aura.

"Y-Yugi? Is that really… you?", she spoke out.

The ethereal being nodded and answered in a echoing voice, "Yes, Mai. It is me.".

The blonde wiped away her eyes, her vision becoming blurry because of them. She asked, "H-How is this possible? W-What is this?".

Yugi answered her, "I am showing you the memories of what happened before I died, so you can understand on why I chose to kill myself.".

As soon as those words came out, the world slowly started to turn back into the darkness that Mai feared. In a matter of seconds, only she and her dead husband remained standing. Yugi's aura was the only source of light in the entire realm.

"Yugi, why did you do it? Why did you think that killing yourself would make me happy?", Mai demanded.

Yugi closed his eyes, seemingly gathering his thoughts before responding. A few seconds later, he opened them and gave Mai a pitying stare. He answered, "Two answers to that question, Mai. First, I assumed you did not want me anymore. Joey made you happy, and that was all that counted for me. Anything to make you happy and comfortable, I would have done without hesitation.".

Mai's eyes started to form tears once more, but she quickly wiped them away. 'All he wanted… was for me to be happy? Even, if he wasn't in the picture?', she said to herself.

He sighed a bit and continued on, "Lastly, I was in too much pain from seeing you with Joey. I loved you with all of my heart, and only wanted to do what was best for you and Anastasia. When I saw you two in bed… it was just too much… for me to bear.".

Mai looked down in shame and disgust, loathing herself for being in that situation. She whispered with strands of her front hair covering her eyes ominously, "I-I'm sorry, Yugi. I really am. I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that, and drove you to suicide. I-I'm not worthy of your forgiveness.".

She turned away from Yugi, feeling very unworthy to even look at her dead husband in the eyes. She soon felt a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder. Yugi was now solid, someone from above allowing him to take physical form in her dream.

She wanted to brush it off, but could not find the strength to do so. Yugi turned her around and gently told her to look at him.

"Please, Yugi. I don't deserve this.", Mai whispered.

With a firm, but gentle grasp of her face, Yugi tilted her head up and saw Yugi showing off a sad smile. He then asked, "Mai, even when you were with Joey, did you still truly loved me?".

Mai's eyes watered again, and the answer from her this time was without words. She embraced her husband tightly, and started to sob heavily on his shoulders. He embraced her as well, holding her shaking body tightly.

After she calmed down some, she whispered truthfully, "Yes, Yugi. Even after being with Joey, I still loved you. Even after all of this, I still love you.".

Yugi quietly breathed a sigh of relief, but Mai didn't catch it. She was still holding on to Yugi, holding him for all she was worth. After a long time of holding to one another, Yugi slowly broke the embrace.

"Thank you, Mai. It really means a lot to me to hear that. And, I forgive you.", he told her.

She smiled at him, the first smile she had shown in a long while. She wiped her eyes clear of her tears and replied softly, "You're welcome, Yugi. And, it was also the truth.".

Yugi smiled right back, but then it turned into a small frown. He then asked, "But, what are you going to do now when the others hear of this?".

Mai was now scared to tell her husband on what she had originally planned. Now, it was evaporating in her mind. She shook her head as she rubbed her shoulders to keep warm. She replied, "I don't know, Yugi. I'm too scared to tell the truth to them. I'm scared on what they might do or say to me.".

Yugi then added knowingly, "You're also scared on what would our daughter does when she finds out too?".

Mai looked down, and weakly nodded her head. She admitted, "I just don't have the strength to face them alone.".

Yugi then took her hand in his and grasped it gently and firmly. He told her, "You won't be alone. I'll be by your side, even though you can't see me. I'll give you the strength you need to face this obstacle.".

Mai looked at him in the eyes, and she saw the old fire and determination burning brightly in them. It was the same look he had when he faced off against Panic, Pegasus, and Malik.

She smiled and hugged him tight once more. She whispered, "Thank you, Yugi. Thank you very much.". Now, she felt her old strength returning back to full glory now. At that point, the world around them started to change once more. The darkness was now becoming pure white, but it was gradual.

"Please, take care of Anastasia now, Mai. She'll need the love and care only you can give her.", Yugi told her.

Mai nodded, totally vowing to fulfill Yugi's request to the very end. She then confessed to him before he left, "Yugi, listen to me. Even after all of this, I won't go back to Joey.".

He was about to say something, when she put a slender finger to his lips to silence him. She continued, "I love you so much, and I still do. It would be a disgrace for me to go to him, after what I did to you. So, I'm not going to get together with Joey, now or ever.".

She finished, "I'll raise our daughter by myself, and wait for another to come into my life. But, he will have to be like you. I won't accept anything less. You were the best to me, and still are. I want to have a husband, a father for Anastasia, to be on the same level as you are.".

Yugi sighed, knowing his wife stubborn streak. He nodded, then kissed her on the forehead. He whispered, "Take care Mai, and remember me.".

She pulled his head down to her level and gave him a full kiss on the lips. It lasted for about a moment before she answered, "I will, Yugi. I'll take care of everything, and I'll always remember you.".

She slowly backed away from Yugi, and it was at that point the entire world blazed with white light. Yugi dissolved into nothingness, and soon Mai followed.

End of Dream

Mai woke up with a start, some sweat forming on her forehead. She felt a little bit hot, and fanned herself to cool down. Quickly, the visions of the dream she had kicked into her brain full force. She slowly and gingerly touched her lips to where she kissed Yugi on, wondering if it was all for real.

She closed her eyes and lifted her face high up. She whispered, "Yugi, I promise to be strong. And also look after Anastasia the best I can.".

She looked back at her clock, and saw that it was 3:30 p.m. Anastasia would be getting off school right now, and it was time to pick her up.

Mai went back downstairs, exited the house, and hopped into her car. Before she turned the ignition, a gentle wind picked up and it caressed her face. She smiled, knowing on whom that was. She the turned on her car and drove out to pick up her angel.

'It'll be a very tough road ahead, but I'll endure it. I won't quit now or ever.', she told herself as she started to plan out on what was ahead of her.

(Author's Notes: I know it's a bit long, but it's the best I could come up with. I hope you all like it.

Yugi: I really must admit, this is a very long and moving chapter DJ. Even I'm surprised by this one.

Darien: Let's hope other agree with you there, Yugi.

DJ: Now, for the questions for the Yugi fangirls out there!

1.) Think Mai's first vision on what the others would say to will come true?

2.) Was Yugi right to forgive Mai? Would you forgive her if you were in his shoes?

3.) You think Mai made the right decision on being single until another comes along? Would you do the same?

4.) Finally, does Mai have what it takes to carry on her promise? Would you have the strength to do so?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
